imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimaters
The first installment of The Ultimaters series in the Mystic Cinematic Universe, and the sixth and final entry of Phase One. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D. Takes place in Tomorrowland (2015). 1.85:1 ratio. Chapters * 1. 1964 World Fair * 2. Discovery of Tomorrowland * 3. Casey Newton * 4. Ultimaters Unite * 5. Custody of Cape Canaveral * 6. The Pin and the Energy (Rikka) * 7. The Tour * 8. Search of the Pin * 9. A Blast From the Past * 10. Athena * 11. The Mission * 12. Meeting Frank * 13. Satellites * 14. Entering the Household * 15. Android Assault * 16. Arguments of the Strange Energy * 17. The Transporter * 18. Paris * 19. The Rocket * 20. Tomorrowland * 21. The Tachyon Machine * 22. Self-Fulfilling Prophecy * 23. Ultimaters Assemble * 24. The Bomb * 25. Frank and Athena * 26. Frank and Nagisa Saves the World * 27. Back in Business (Rikka) * Post-Credits 1: Atalanta * Post-Credits 2: McDonald's Cast * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota * Cherami Leigh - Yuuki Asuna, Iris Cannary and Elizabeth Midford * Tia Ballard - Zero Two/Strelizia * Faye Mata - Astolfo (Rider of Black) * Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden and Jeanne D'Arc * George Clooney - Frank Walker * Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon (Saber) and Saber Alter * Brina Palencia - Ciel Phantomhive Others *Britt Robertson - Casey Newton *Raffey Cassidy - Athena *Hugh Laurie - Nix *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano *Brittney Lauda - Ichigo/Deliphinium *Kayli Mills - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Tim McGraw - Eddie Newton *Kathryn Hahn - Ursula *Keegan-Michael Key - Hugo Crew * Directed, Produced and Written by Christopher Spielberg and Brad Bird * Co-Produced and Co-Written by Damon Lindelof * Co-Produced by Jeffrey Chernov * Composed by Michael Giacchino and Alan Silvestri Quotes * Saber Alter: '''(in the climax, when the Ultimaters go with Frank and Casey to help Athena and Artoria after they sacrifice themselves to save their friends' lives, to Strelizia when the latter was about to go with them) ENOUGH! You are, all of you are unworthy! I am a KING, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by- (suddenly, Strelizia grabs her by the leg, whacking her around like a ragdoll five times, pausing a bit at the third whack, finally stopping at the fifth whack, Saber Alter's body lying in the body-shaped crater, traumatizing her) '''Strelizia: (goes off to catch up with her friends) Ha! Puny king. * Trivia/Plot Points * Nagisa, after seeing the Tachyon machine's false events with her friends, later gets an minor anxiety attack in Assassin Nagisa 3, but will be recovered by the end of the story. * Saber Alter's only appearance in the Mystic Cinematic Universe. * The part where Strelizia whacks Saber Alter around in the climax, was later used almost the same way in Astolfo Rider: Atlantis-calypse, when Strelizia whacks Kirei Kotomine around in the final battle. *In the climax, Nagisa will be rescued by Strelizia when the former and Frank help destroy the Tachyon machine, after the shockwave malfunctions Frank's jetpack while Nagisa lost consciousness for the moment, while Asuna, Astolfo, Violet, Iris, Ciel, Elizabeth, Kayano, Artoria, Fiore, Ichigo, Karma and Casey catch up. *Karma Akabane leaves the series after this installment of the Mystic Cinematic Universe, until appearing again at the end of Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl, and Captain Pina. *In the first post-credits scene at the end, Atalanta appears, teasing a major appearance as the main antagonist later on in the Mystic Cinematic Universe series' Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl and Ultimaters: Awakening. *In the second post-credits scene at the end, the Ultimaters have McDonald's for dinner as celebration, both hilariously and as an important element of bonding.